hogwartsworldofwitchcraftandwizardryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Daily Prophet
News about the Wizarding World - - (If you would like to become a worker of The Daily Prophet Owl Me)!- - (A new story will be published every 1/2 weeks depending on the amount of workers we get so please sign up now)! - Love Potions Banned? Friday 13th July - Edt 2 Love potions are used to make people fall in love with another, they cause the drinker to be obsessed or infatuated with the person who gave it to them. They are mainly used for fun but apparently they can cause serious and harmful affects to the drinker. There is an antidote for the love potion but may not always cure the symptons of the potion if the potion has already caused strong and harmful affects. The Ministry of Magic has suggested that love potions could be banned within the next week because of a recent accident after the use of a love potion. On Monday 9th July a school student accidently drunk a whole bottle of a love potion. She was intending to only take a sip from the bottle for a laugh but instead drank the whole bottle. The affects of the love potion were serious and caused confusion, dizzyness and constant drooling. The affects gardually got worse until someone took her to ST Mungos Hosipital. She is now in care but will soon be on the way to recovery. The girls family would not like her to be named. There will be more updates when the Minsistry has come to a final decision in the next edition. Death Eaters Found Friday 16th December - Edt 1 On the 14th December the Department of Mysteries (from the Ministry of Magic) set out to find the remaining Death Eaters of the last wizarding war. This had been planned for a month to make exactly sure that everyone knew what they were doing and when so no mistakes were made and the Death Eaters would get caught. Half of the Department of Mysteries took part in this capture as well as some from the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement and the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes. This meant there were about 60-70 people. In the early hours of wednesday morning the search began. Not all 60-70 people came only 30 of them did but 5 aurors came along too as well as the 10 in the Magical Law and Enforcement Department. It was nearly night and their plan had failed but soon after they began to think of giving up, an auror (who has asked not to be named) came across a Death Eaters wand. Eventually the owner of the wand was found and another 3 Death Eaters were found too. The search will carry on in the new year. We are not allowed to say where these Death Eaters were found nor can we say who they are but we are 4 down meaning sthere is till 48 to find. (If you know of any more information please contact me (Le Trix) until we find workers for the Daily Prophet).